


Hope, Love and Faith

by phoenixwritings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Husbands, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bASICALLY THAT IS ALL THAT THIS IS, tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixwritings/pseuds/phoenixwritings
Summary: Sehun just really loves animals, and Junmyeon just really loves Sehun -- so when he brings home a box containing three stray kittens, Junmyeon doesn’t fight on the decision of what they should do with them.Alternatively, Junmyeon is whipped for his fiance and can’t turn down his puppy eyes if his life depended on it, when he begs for them to keep the three kittens, even if they already had a dog.





	Hope, Love and Faith

**Author's Note:**

> I was a little slow to seeing it, but there was a request on Nesting for SeHo domestic fluff, and who am I to deny such a thing?? so here it is, tooth-rotting fluff!!

 

 

\--

 

“You have the grocery list, right? And you did hear me when I was telling you what we needed, and not just listing off random items that came to mind?” Junmyeon asked into his phone.

 

Sending Sehun out to the grocery store at the last minute and while it was raining at that, wasn’t something he intended on doing when he began to make dinner; it was only after he already started on the dish, that he realized they didn’t have everything he needed and luckily for him, his fiance was more than happy to brace the storm and go, swearing, ‘ _don’t worry, I’ll be back before you even realize I was gone and then we will have the best damn dinner._ ’, and who was he to dismiss such a thing?

 

“I did no such thing.” there was the smallest pause before Sehun chuckled into the phone. Junmyeon could see the stupid crooked grin on his fiance’s face without actually seeing it. “I might have, okay -- but that’s only because I remembered we needed to get Vivi new treats -- but I got everything else to you asked me to!”

 

Junmyeon sighed into the phone, smiling nonetheless at Sehun’s explanation. He really loved a giant dork, and he was perfectly fine with that.

 

“Okay, just, _please_ remember to stay focused -- and **_PLEASE_ ** , get back in _one piece_ with the proper ingredients, unless you don’t mind eating just chicken broth tonight.”

 

That earned a hum in response, followed by a quick, “ _okay, i love you so much and i will be home in like, twenty minutes!_ ’ from Sehun before the line went dead. Junmyeon sighed again, still smiling and looking over at the small white dog that was sat at his feet, staring up expectantly at him. “Your daddy is crazy about you, you know that?” he mused to the small dog, bending at the knees and scratching behind Vivi’s ear.

 

\--

 

He had this. He wasn’t freaking out, or about to flip his shit over whomever did this. He was, however, cradling a box that was wet and falling apart with three small kittens in it, and walking as fast as he could to get back to their apartment building; having took his jacket off and placing it over the box to shelter the babies from the cold rain.

 

Sehun hadn’t made it to the supermarket; just a block away from it and having just ended the call with Junmyeon when he heard the unmistakable sound of kittens crying. It took him a second to find them, spotting the ratty box that had been left behind a news stand; definitely not sheltered from  the rain by any means, and people walking past and ignoring the cries. He wasn’t just going to ignore the cries; his big heart wouldn’t allow him to, and if he had, he would have felt down right guilty and probably wouldn’t ever forgive himself -- or, returning in a matter of minutes to pick them up and return home.

 

He also knew that Junmyeon would be less than pleased to know he didn’t get what they needed for dinner; but if he knew Junmyeon at all, his fiance wouldn’t be _too_ upset about the reason, or _reasons_ , why. All in all, Sehun knew Junmyeon would be over it in a matter of seconds as soon as he laid eyes on the three little kittens; he had a big heart too, and an even softer spot for baby animals.

 

He skipped the elevator once he reached his building, knowing it would just be faster if he took the stairs. The kitten’s cries seemingly growing louder as he climbed the stairs until he got to the fourth floor, wasting no time to dig out his keys with his free hand and unlocking the door.

 

There was a clatter of pots and pans as soon as he shut the apartment door behind him, the kittens’ cries telling Junmyeon that they were there, and Sehun had no time to get a word out before the older man stormed into the living room, looking utterly confused and equally curious.

 

“Sehun.” he started, stepping closer and inspecting the ratty and falling apart box in his fiance's arms; who could only sheepishly smile in return when Junmyeon began to take off his soaked jacket. He hadn’t needed to peek into the box to know what was in it, but he did anyway.

 

Inside, were three little kittens huddled together to keep warm and crying. They had to be no older than a few weeks old, judging by their size. One was white and black, the other two, identical orange and white. Junmyeon felt his heart swell and break at the same time, looking up at Sehun, who seemed just the same; but still expecting an answer.

 

“You were supposed to bring back groceries, not kittens!” Junmyeon was whining. _Whining_. Something he only ever did when he was really frustrated or torn between two options. This case, it was both, and he was oh so confused and torn.

 

Sehun whined in response to his fiance’s throwing his head back as he did. “But it’s _raining_ , and someone left them in this box in the rain! What was I supposed to do? I didn’t think they would let me take a wet box with kittens in it, in the store and I wasn’t just going to leave them there.”

 

Junmyeon inhaled deeply, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. Sehun had the biggest heart, more so when it came to animals -- and helpless animals, that were babies? He wouldn’t win the fight if he tried. And, if he were to open his eyes, Sehun would have _that look_ on his face. The look, that Junmyeon would have to be a fool to dismiss because it was the look that made him fall for Sehun in the first place. With his lower lip jutted out into a pout, and his eyes the size of the moon and pleading --

 

He did anyway, and as expected, the look was on his fiance's face. He was doomed from the beginning, he was convinced. If there was anything that Junmyeon was weakest for, was Sehun’s puppy dog eyes and pout. He wanted to kiss the pout away, always, and he did. Standing on his tippy toes and bringing his hands up to cup Sehun’s face, he kissed the pout on his lips, sighing once more and pressing his forehead against the taller males’ before pulling away.

 

“I can’t believe you _and_ your big heart sometimes.” Junmyeon said fondly, peering down at the kittens in the box, who had become quieter; probably have sensed the warmth of the apartment. They looked so helpless, and he knew perfectly well that if Sehun didn’t have such a big heart -- or, even was at the right place at the right time -- that they would’ve been left to fend for themselves in the storm; and they were just too small for that.

 

“Does this mean we can keep them?” Sehun asked, hopeful. He knew it wouldn’t be easy, since they already have a dog, but he couldn’t let them go unless he really trusted whomever, to take care of them. In this case, because he was the one who found them, he felt like they were the only rightful people who could take care of them and give them all the love and anything else they could possibly ever need. That might be a bit of a twisted logic, there were shelters and rescue groups -- but they weren’t _them_ , and they, Junmyeon and himself, could take care of them just as well as a shelter or rescue would.

 

He began to place the box on the group when Junmyeon stopped him with his hand on his arm. “Wait, let me go put Vivi in the room -- We don’t know how she will react and we can’t take any chances on anything since they’re so small.” Sehun supposed that was Junmyeon’s way of saying, _yes, we’re keeping them_.

 

The older male quickly put Vivi into their bedroom, muttering soft “you’ll see the surprise in a little bit” and “you’ll always be our first baby, we would never replace you ” -- Sehun found himself giggling, knowing that Vivi was their first fur baby that they adopted when they first moved in together two years after they began their relationship, deeming that the apartment needed to be livelier and since they were definitely not ready for actual kids; not even engaged or married yet, it seemed reasonable. If they were keeping three kittens, then they now had four ~~fur~~ babies. That thought elated Sehun to no end.

 

Sat in the middle of the living room floor with the soping box, Sehun carefully reached in and took each kitten out one by one and sat them on his wet jacket -- thankfully, Junmyeon brought back a towel when he entered the living room, tossing it at Sehun who placed the kittens on it instead of the wet jacket and discarding his wet jacket into the wet box, pushing it aside.

 

Junmyeon sat on the floor next to Sehun, watching the small kittens carefully; inspecting them without picking them up. In truth, he didn’t want to get attached. Unlike Sehun, he was thinking of other possibilities as a plan B, if this didn’t work out. It’s not like they couldn’t take care of the kittens, because they certainly could. They just didn’t know how Vivi would react to now having to share their home with three new kittens, and he didn’t want it to be a disaster of forcing the dog to get along and accept the kittens. If worse came to worst, they could always give then kittens to Chanyeol and Kyungsoo; they too, had their own experience of finding a stray kitten that Chanyeol found and brought home (albeit, much smaller and it hadn’t even had it’s eyes open and needed to be bottle fed every two hours on the hour) and now it was thriving, two years old and as lovable as ever towards her owners.

 

He must’ve been thinking and staring hard, because the next thing Junmyeon registered was that Sehun was placing the black and white kitten in his lap, giving him no choice but to hold it. His heart swelled like a balloon, looking wide eyed at the kitten and then his fiance.

 

“I know that look, and you need to not think too hard or else you’ll pop a vein.” Sehun mused, cradling the two orange kittens to his chest, who were happily snuggling into the warmth of his fiance’s chest. It was a sight to cherish, because it was so soft, and Junmyeon would be a damn liar if he said it didn’t make him want to tackle him with love right then and there. The only thing that stopped him was the small kitten in his lap that was trying to climb up his shirt, his little claws digging into the fabric of his shirt in a desperate attempt to get closer to the warmth.

 

Junmyeon hummed, picking up the kitten and bringing it to his face. Although they were damp from the rain, dirty and had fleas crawling all over them, they weren’t sickly looking. They were fat, and seemingly healthy. Whomever had them before, had clearly taken care of them as far as feedings went. That left him wondered what happened to the mother cat, but he didn’t let his thoughts wander too far on the topic, nuzzling his nose into the kitten’s forehead out of instict.

 

“You’re _so_ small,” he cooed (Sehun would argue that it sounded more like a whine than anything else), looking over at Sehun with knowing eyes. They were doomed, because they were _keeping_ the kittens. Kittens that Sehun wouldn’t have found had he not offered to make the trip to the store, and would still be out in the rain. They were doomed, because now Junmyeon was suddenly beyond thankful that Sehun listened to his heart and not his mind on what he should or shouldn’t do.

 

“How old do you think they are?” Sehun asked, inspecting the two kittens he held to his chest.

 

“They have their eyes open, which open around one week,” he paused, inspecting the kitten closer and looking at its gums, checking to see if its teeth had started to break through its gums. “I’d say about four weeks old, since their baby teeth are coming in.” he concluded, thanking his mother’s knowledge as a veterinarian for him knowing these kinds of things.

 

“So, they can start to eat soft foods, right? We don’t have to bottle feed them like Kyungsoo and Chanyeol had too?” Sehun asked, wanting to know everything he possibly could so he knew exactly how to care for them, since they were still babies. Junmyeon might not know althe answers, but all it would take wa a phone call to his soon to be mother-in-law and they’d be set for life.

 

Junmyeon smiled at Sehun’s questions, nodding. “Yes, we don’t have to bottle feed them like Soo and Yeol did. Catalina was only a week old when they found her, these little guys are a bit older, hunnie.” he hummed lovingly, petting the small kitten - completely forgetting all about his failed attempt at dinner; the kittens were clearly more important than them eating.

 

They sat in the floor, cuddling and talking about the kittens for the next hour. They realized after looking that the three kittens, that they were all girls. Junmyeon couldn’t help the influx of lame dad jokes that ensued, “ _my daughters shall forever be protected, and will never be touched by a male cat, ever_ !” to get a joking response in return; “ _uh, hello, are you forgetting we have another child that you locked up in our room? What a dad you are!_ ” all the while playfully trying to hide the two small kittens in his grasp from his fiance’s sight.

 

Another hour passed before Junmyeon demanded that they must wash the kittens after they had ate, if they were keeping them. They were covered in fleas (‘ _we don’t want Vivi or us to get fleas, Sehun!_ ) , smelled like wet garbage and had mud matted to their fur. If they thought washing Vivi was easy all the while being a task of its own, giving three kittens that had just come in from the rain a bath was something else entirely. Neither of the two men came out of the kitchen unscathed, small scratches all over their arms and hands. It was worth it though, by the time they were done, and had them wrapped like burritos, the kittens had calmed down. Now, it was the proper time to introduce Vivi to them.

 

Junmyeon held the three small bundles of happiness in his arms, cooing at them about how cute they were while Sehun went and retrieved Vivi. the dog, was a happy dog and never once had a problem with meeting other animals. He was very curious about cats, and whenever they took him for walks and he saw a stray cat, he always had to go and greet it; even if nine out of ten chances the cat would bolt in the opposite direction away from Vivi. However, these were babies, and Vivi hadn’t ever met kittens in his life. Adult cats, he saw as equals and wanted to play with; kittens? Junmyeon was slightly nervous. He could just as well get excited and want to play with them, or turn his nose up at them and want nothing to do with them. He didn’t think that he would hurt them at all, he still couldn’t help but be slightly nervous.

 

It was cliche, Sehun thought to himself as he entered the living room with Vivi in his arms. It felt like they were introducing their first born, to their new born -- like parents in the hospital, who had to introduce their first born to the new baby. He had high hopes that Vivi would accept the kittens, and not out right reject their existence.

 

“Vivi, we’ve got three babies that we want you to meet, and you need to be careful and nice.” he spoke as if though Vivi would understand fully what he was saying. His tail wagging was good enough of an answer for Sehun, carefully kneeling down on the floor in front of where Junmyeon sat on the couch and placing Vivi on the floor next to him.

 

Junmyeon held the bundled up white and black kitten out to Sehun, who happily took it into his hands and lowered it slowly so that Vivi could see. As expected, Vivi only wagged his tail happily, his whole body moving as he nosed at the kitten (who didn’t really care for the wet nose that was pressed to its head -- it was probably just content being wrapped up in the warmth of the towel).

 

“What’d you think, Vi?” Junmyeon asked in the softest voice when Sehun took the other two kittens from him, carefully unwrapping all three of them and placing them on the carpeted floor. Vivi, thank the gods, was relatively calm in comparison to how he usually was when he spotted cats, both the men noted and shared a knowing look. He sat, sniffing at the three kittens that naturally huddled together and occasionally making them stumble as they walked because he was too busy attempting to lick and clean them -- shocking both men, who hadn’t expected that.

 

“I think he likes them.” Junmyeon declared, fondness written all over his face and dripping from his words. He became even more fond and content when Sehun tugged at his hand, and pulled him from the couch to his lap; wrapping his arms securely around his fiance’s waist and resting his chin on the older man’s shoulder.

 

A sigh left Junmyeon’s lips as he settled into Sehun’s embrace, never once taking his eyes off from the scene unfolding in front of them. Vivi had laid down right next to the three kittens, and the kittens naturally huddled together with Vivi -- the four animals cuddled together, looking as content and calm as ever; like they were meant to be a little family of their own. His heart was _so_ full of love, and he felt so warm and happy.

 

“What’re we naming them?” Sehun asked softly, pressing gentle and loving kisses to his soon to be husband’s jaw, trailing them up his cheek and prompting Junmyeon to turn his head and capturing the younger males’ lips with his own for a sweet and proper kiss.

 

“I’m not sure,” Junmyeon mumbled against Sehun’s lips, kissing him once more for good measures before turning to look at their fur babies cuddled together. “You got to name Vivi, so i get to name at least one of them.” he teased lightly, shifting and getting more comfortable in his fiance’s embrace. There was no other place he’d rather be for the moment being.

 

“Okay. what’re you naming one of them?” Sehun asked, leaning his head lightly against Junmyeon’s. Although Junmyeon wasn’t looking at him, he could hear the smile on Sehun’s face as he spoke. “You’ve picked the black and white one, haven’t you?”

 

He gave a nod of his head, grinning.  “I’ll name her.. _**Love** _.” he said definitely. It wasn't the only name he could think of, but it seemed fitting; that's how he felt towards the kittens and situation in general.

 

Sehun hummed at the name, muttering it to himself. “Love.” he repeated for the third time since Junmyeon settled on it. He liked the way it rolled off his tongue of course, and he did think it seemed fitting. Kitten’s were bundles of love.

 

“ _ **Hope** _ and _**Faith**_.”  Sehun said without giving it a second thought, gesturing to the two orange kittens that were nameless until that moment. Junmyeon didn’t argue at all; it seemed fitting, and he was too content and filled with so much love that it didn’t matter to him what they were named because they were theirs.

 

Three became six. Sehun, Junmyeon, Viv and Hope, Love and Faith. Until that moment in time, Junmyeon would have said that their life felt whole and complete with just Sehun, Vivi and him -- but, he was wrong. _Now_ , their life and home felt complete and whole. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always writing, honestly, so if feel free to leave a request or two if you feel like it, and i'll surely end up writing it! with this, I hope you're well and having a nice day/night!


End file.
